THE BREAKUP
by gravitygirlxo
Summary: Dan and Serena have gotten so caught up on their lives, they've completly forgotten eachother. Its time for a decent break-up...


THE BREAK UP

It all starts in early may on a Thursday

Here we go again...

Serena arrives home late at 2:30 in the morning once more . She is an actress much like _Katie Holmes_. She's currently playing the role of Sophie in _"MAMMA MIA!"_on Broadway and is coming late from rehearsals. Dan, on the other hand- who is a _New York Times_best selling author for a novel about Chuck- got home at six in the afternoon. All he does on week days is go to work at 10 where he writes a special column for the _New York Times_, grab some late lunch and go home (if there's nothing important to pick up, print, turn in or drinks with Nate) .

Home is a decent three bedroom, two bathroom apt near Times Square. After college, they both decided midtown was a more convenient place to live for their jobs. The bedrooms are carefully divided as:

.A study with two desks and library type book shelves.

. A guestroom with a bunk bed and a computer.

. And lastly their bedroom with its own bathroom.

The apt also has a kitchen, a dining area, a living room and a small balcony. It is small but cozy just like they wanted it to be.

Serena shut the door behind her. She plops her D&G purse down on the kitchen counter along with a bag of props and things she picked up at the pharmacy. The first thing she notices about the apt is that, its spotless.

_Ida only comes on Monday and Fridays? _Serena thought.

_Dan..._ _He probably had nothing better to do._

She wonders down the hall to her bedroom when she notices the study door's open,

_hes writing._She knows it, Dan ALWAYS leaves his door open when he writes. Serena stood at the doorway staring at Dan who held his head in his hands sitting down at his desk (which faced the window).

"Hey..."

Dans turns his chair to look. He was dressed the pajama bottoms Serena got him for his birthday and a long sleeved, dark blue sweater.

"Hey"

Serena walked up to him and sat on his lap. He kissed her head slightly.

"What are you writing at this time?" She asked picking up the blank piece of paper on the desk

_S. _

that was all on the page...

" S.- short pause- is this supposed to be about me?" she turns to look at him

" I dont know..."

He wiped his mouth with his hands for no reason and crosses his arms behind his head ( in my school, this gestures considered " diabolic" catholic schools can be so mean!)

" Serena we need to talk..."

Serena dreaded those words. ( like, who doesn't?!)

She knew that her communication with Dan had become slim to none specially during the past 3 months. she was SO busy with all her plays . And there was that movie. And 16 premiers. And award shows. And all the perks and parties and fame that come with all had been busy too. He had just published a book of 7 short stories for young adults which had become a big deal since he formerly wrote for adults only. The media was also amazed at how fast he gets published considering his last book came out in September. They were both so young yet so accomplished. ( Serena's 26, Dan's 27) Paparazzi just couldn't wait to see their next move.

They were out shining eachother at every move, wich they didnt mind, but, they had no time to spend together.

" Can it wait til tomorrow...? I'm really tired..."

...

Dan tried to make eye contact but, she faced away.

" Fine, just because you need to sleep. Will you join me for lunch tomorrow then?"

Dan couldn't believe he was asking such question to a girl he had been dating since high school.

" Sure... I'm off to bed. Are you sticking around here for a while?" She asked as she got up from his lap

" Yea... You go get some sleep."

Serena left the room

With that, Dan turned around and began to write. excessively.

HAPPY (early)OCTOBER 8!!!

Well, that's chapter 1. I think it was alright considering I had such a massive case of writers block. I'm going to continue it, its maybe 3-5 chapters. Theres also gonna be a sequel ( Sequel is the reason i began this story actually)

xoxo D.

p.s. I write my stories while I hear music so that's why I titled this one " Here we go again" ( song by Demi Lovato) The songs usually have to do with the story or just sound good to go with it :)


End file.
